


Blowing Smoke.

by BarPurple



Series: Sherlolly Against the World [26]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angry Molly, Apologetic Sherlock, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Language, Smoking, Smoking Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has made Molly angry, very angry. Now he has to chase her and apologise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blowing Smoke.

“Out of the way!”

The forceful tone of voice and the sight of six foot of determined man charging towards them in a billow of Belstaff was enough to clear the loitering crowd at the corner of Giltspur Street. Sherlock’s arm shot out and he made use of a convenient lamp post to help make the sharp left turn.

He gave the traffic the briefest of glances as he raced along the pavement of the A40, then shocked a patron of Café Nero by rushing into the busy main road. Mummy had drilled the Green Cross Code into him as a child and while he couldn’t delete it, he could ignore it; and was doing so to an impressive degree if the squeal of breaks and blaring car horns were anything to go by.

Sherlock pounded along the slabs of Warwick Street and made another sharp left on to the newer and smoother slabs of White Hart Street. Eton lace ups weren’t famous for the grip offered by their soles and he slipped and flailed to keep himself upright. As he entered Paternoster Square the sight at the foot of the Corinthian column known as the Pineapple brought him to a sudden skidding stop.

Sitting on the sandstone bench that circled the base of the monument was an obviously fumingly angry Molly Hooper and she was smoking a cigarette.

The square was lightly populated with city types and Molly had instantly noticed Sherlock’s rather dramatic entrance. She frowned and fixed him with a stare of pure rage.

Sherlock blinked rapidly, but the image before him didn’t change. Doctor Molly Hooper was smoking a cigarette. Sherlock’s throat went dry as her lipstick free lips pursed around the white cylinder, (menthol then), and sucked in a deep lungful of nicotine laden smoke. The breath went from Sherlock’s lungs as she inhaled. He somehow found enough air to give a strangled whimper as on the exhale Molly waterfalled the smoke. Bloody hell, that wasn’t a beginner’s move. 

Molly’s brow gave a slight twitch. She clearly observed his reaction. Was it acceptable for his significant other to know he was entranced and aroused by the sight of her smoking? Molly took another slow drag, her eyes challenging Sherlock. At least she didn’t look as if she wanted to dismember him in the next ten seconds. 

Sherlock’s eyes widened as Molly let the smoke slowly trickle from her mouth in a thick, twisting coil. He gasped in a shuddering breath; apparently he’d forgotten how to breathe. Molly’s lips gave a tiny quirk, she was toying with him and that was fine, all fine by him. She took another long, slow inhale. Sherlock had never wanted a cigarette so much in his life. He’d never wanted to be a cigarette so much in his life and that made no bloody sense at all.

“Fuck me.”

The expletive dropped from his lips as a stunned whisper. Molly was blowing smoke rings. Sherlock hurried towards her only to be slowed by her sharp look. He stopped at the base of the shallow steps and breathed in the rich aroma of smoke tinged with menthol.

“I’m still very angry with you Sherlock.”

Sherlock nodded.

“I’m sorry, Molly. I was a total arse and I’ll apologise to you again in front of John and Lestrade if that will help.”

Molly dropped the fag end and ground it out under the heel of her sensible flat shoe. She never dropped her gaze from Sherlock’s eyes.

“Why?”

Sherlock gulped nervously and ascended the low wide steps. He didn’t want to tower over Molly so he flicked his coat tails out and sat on the top step at her feet. He twisted sideways so he could look at her.

“My behaviour was uncalled for and very… very not good.”

Molly tilted her head at him curiously.

“True, but why the offer of a public apology?”

Sherlock long fingers gripped his knees.

“Because after watching you smoke I want to ravish you and there is no way you’ll let me do that if you are still spitting mad at me.”

Molly hummed and broke eye contact. She nodded to herself as she considered his words. She took a deep breath and rose to her quickly to her feet. Sherlock remained seated. She was going to tell him to sod off and walk away from him.

Molly had walked down the few steps; this put her pretty face perfectly on Sherlock’s eye line. 

“Full apology in front of John and Greg; and you’ll apologise to the interns you disturbed with your outburst.”

Sherlock nodded dumbly. He didn’t remember there being any interns in the lab, but then again he didn’t pay attention the tiles on the wall unless they were covered in something interesting.

Molly gave a cheery nod and walked away. After four steps she turned back to Sherlock with a grin.

“If you are going to ravish me then don’t you think you should come back to Baker Street with me?”

Sherlock was on his feet so fast he all but tripped down the steps.

**Author's Note:**

> Smoking is an addictive, lethal habit. BUT Sherlock is roughly my age and I grew up in a time when smoking was socially acceptable and was frequently made sexy by TV and films. And I found Louise Brealey smoking in Ripper Street very sexy. 
> 
> Okay health warnings and confessions over. Hope you enjoyed the fic.


End file.
